Meeting The Greasers
by GreaserGirl9227614
Summary: When me and my characters Miranda, Molly and Alex get jumped by the Socs, we all began to realize something: the Greasers and the Socs had taken over Tulsa, Oklahoma and now they're taking over Cary, North Carolina. Then they go on their first ever battle that they will never forget. But will the girls be able to have their first love with the Greasers?
1. Chapter 1

Meeting the Greasers

Chapter 1

It was bright and sunny one day. It was warm and hot. It was summer vacation and all the kids are out of school for the summer. Me and my friends, Mary, Molly, and Miranda were walking in town, looking for something to do. We went shopping at the mall 3 hours ago, and we just left the movie theater. Mary lived by herself. Her parents are away, along with her brothers and her grandma, who had lived with her family since her grandpa had died last year. So we decided to live with her so that way she'll have company. Miranda's father died last year, so her mother and older sister had abused her. Molly's mother died three years ago, so she lives with her father. My parents are still alive, but, like Miranda's mother and sister, they also abused me. So I hated them anyway.

Anyway, we were talking about a lot of stuff we should do since it's summer, but, all of a sudden, Mary heard a crack behind her. Since Mary's the leader of us four, she can sense any sound, and a lot of other things. "Hold it!" she said. We stopped to look at her. "What's wrong, Mary?" Molly said, holding on to her glasses for a second, then flipped her blonde hair. Molly's glasses are round, and fogged up, so that way we couldn't see her eyes through her glasses. She said they've been like that, since she first got them. "I sensed something…" Mary said. We looked, but there was nothing. Then, we kept on walking. But when we heard another sound, Mary started getting frustrated, then, as soon as she turned around again, there was a blue mustang pulling up to where we were. Miranda got scared, then hid behind Mary. "I've seen them before…" she said, frightened. "They were at that movie theater that we went to yesterday…" I looked a little mad, then a little frighten. "Oh god, they're the same guys that beaten up that black-haired kid a few months ago." I said. "Wanna run for it, girls?" I said, quickly. "It's too late, now. Here they come." Molly said, shaking. Five guys came walking to us, looking drunk. Us four kept standing there like morons, as they came to us, smiling and looking at us. "Hey, what do you know, they're the girls we saw yesterday. What's up, ladies?" One said, in a friendly voice. Molly stepped up, away from us. Mary looked frighten, a little. "You better stay away from us." Molly said, with a frown. "One of you could use a good-looking over. And we've got all day to do it. Give the brown-head a hit, David." One of them said. Mary gasped, then tried to run for it, but he grabbed her by the arm and threw her to the ground. Then we were attacked as well. One grabbed Miranda by the throat, rising her up to the air. Then one grabbed Molly, twisted her arms behind her back, then threw her to a brick wall. He threw her so hard, that her glasses fell and broke, much to her anger. Then one caught my back, then threw me to the wall, next to Molly. Then, he flicked his switchblade out, then the blade was held against to my throat. Then, I turned to look at Mary. Her eyes were shut, and she was gasping a lot. Then, I turned to Miranda. She was screaming for help, so the guy had to put his hand on her mouth to shut her up. Suddenly, I felt my eyes getting sleepy, so I had to blink a few times to stay awake. Then, we heard shouts and the pounding of feet. The guys, then looked up, then headed back to their mustang, after letting us go. I suddenly looked at Mary, Miranda, and then at Molly. They were all unconscious, and I was about to, then I passed out, hearing a deep voice, saying "Let's take them to our hotel room."


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting the Greasers

Chapter 2

When I woke up, I knew I was in a different place. I looked around the place, then I saw Mary, Miranda, and Molly. Mary was on a couch, Miranda was in a bed, and Molly was on another couch. I looked at where I was at. I was in a bed! How did this happen? I touched the back of my red hair. My yellow hair ribbon wasn't there anymore! I found it, laying next to a lamp on the drawers. I picked it up, then I put my hair on it, then tied it, to make it look like a ribbon. My hair ribbon color was yellow, which was my favorite color. Then, I looked around again, surprised, then Mary, Miranda, and Molly woke up, rubbing their eyes. "You guys alright?" Mary asked us, in a quiet voice. "Yeah…" we said. Then she got up, along with Miranda and Molly, then came over to where I was. Mary then smiled, rubbing my hair. Then someone came in, looking shy. He was the same kid that I saw got beaten up a few months ago. He had dark skin, black hair, and big black eyes. We looked at him. Then, I looked at Mary. Her eyes were staring at him. She looked like she was in love with him. He then smiled shyly. "You girls feeling okay?" he asked. "Yes." Mary said, then looked down at her feet. "We sure do." Molly said, smiling. Mary stopped looking at him, and then went to sit down, feeling embarrassed. "Hey, you feeling okay?" he asked her, when she looked down at her feet. "Yeah." She said. "I was just feeling embarrassed." Miranda suddenly gasped when Mary said that. Molly was shocked, and I was worried. Mary then looked at us, then back to her feet. "My friends are downstairs, making something for you guys, then they asked me to check on you guys…" he said. "What's your names?" he asked. Us girls looked at each other, then Mary took the lead. "My name's…" she swallowed. "My name's… Mary. Mary Vedell." she said, smiling a little. "Wow!" he said, surprisingly. "I've seen you before! You were that girl that was yelling at that redhead!" "I know…" she said, feeling down. "That redhead was… my rival. Her name's Melissa…" Miranda suddenly sprang up from the bed. "My name's Miranda Johnson!" she said, excitedly. "My Japanese name was Ayaka Osaka." He looked at her. "So, you must be from Japan?" he said. "Yes, I am." She said. "I moved here with my family, when I was five years old. The reason why we moved here was because my father had a transfer job." He smiled. "Wow." He said. "You must have a very nice family." He said. Suddenly, she stopped smiling when he said that. "Oh, that's nice to hear…" she said, quietly. Yeah right, a nice family she has, I thought. Anyway, Molly went next in line. "Nice to meet you, my name is Molly Jefferson." Then, I went last. "Hello, my name's Alexandra Lopez. But, you can call me Alex, if you want to." I said. He then smiled, looking at us all. "It's nice meeting you all. My name is… Johnny Cade." He said. As soon as he said that, Mary looked at him. Her green eyes were sparkling at his black eyes. She's in love with him again, I thought. "Can you guys tell me where your parents are?" he asked, when he sat down on the bed. Mary went first, again. "My parents are away on vacation with my brothers and my grandma, so I live by myself." she said. Miranda went next. "My father died last year, so I live with Mary now, because my mother and sister abused me…" she said, miserably. Johnny must've looked down, when Miranda said that. "Oh, did I mean that? I'm sorry!" she said, sadly. Johnny looked up at her. "Oh, it's nothing." He said. Anyway, Molly went next. "My mother, who was a surgeon, died three years ago, so I live with my father, but he's away on business right now, so I live with Mary." She said. He looked sad. "Oh, I feel bad about your loss of your mom." He said, sadly. "I know." Molly said, miserably. Then, I went last. "My parents abused me, so I live with Mary, along with Miranda and Molly." I said. "My father always beats me up, and my mother ignores me, except when she's hacked off of something, she yells at me." Johnny says, sadly. "But I liked it better when my old man hits me, if he knows that I'm there." We stared at him with shock, then we looked at each other. Mary then spoke up. "Those guys… who were they?" she asked. Johnny then swallowed. "The ones that attacked you… they were… the Socs." He said. Then he looked down. Mary looked at him for a long time. "Socs?" she said. Johnny looked at her. "Yes." He said. "They were our rival gang." Molly then spoke up. "You guys are from…?" she paused. Johnny looked at her. "We are from Tulsa, Oklahoma. The Socs were also from there." He said. Molly looked at him. I spoke up before she could. "So, why did you come down here from there?" I asked. Johnny looked at me then. "We came here just because, um, we would want to spend the summer down here without the Socs in our way." He said. Then Mary spoke. "Well if they are Socs, then who are you guys?" she asked. Johnny looked at her. "Us? Well, they are Socs, we are the… Greasers…" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting the Greasers

Chapter 3

All of us girls froze. Mary was shocked, Miranda gasped, Molly's mouth dropped, and my eyes were wide. Johnny is a Greaser? His friends are Greasers? What does that mean? What does that even mean? Greasers vs. Socs? Or Socs vs. Greasers? Mary spoke, breaking the silence. "Oh, I see…" she said, looking down. I looked up. "Are you guys good guys or bad guys?" I asked. Johnny looked at me. "Yes. We are good guys." He said. "The Socs are the bad guys." Miranda then got up quickly, like she was in a hurry to get out of here, or something. "Oh, come on, guys!" she said, cheerfully. "There's nothing to be ashamed of! After all, if they are heroes, then we should be like what? Big fans of them, or something? Or should we join them?" She sounded serious, though she sounded happy at first, then serious the next. Johnny just kept looking at her. Mary then smiled. Then Molly, and then me. "Well, I guess you're right, Miranda." Mary said, smiling. "I guess there's nothing to be ashamed of." Johnny then smiled a little. Then the door opened. Another guy came in. Like Johnny, he also looked cute. I looked at Miranda. Now it was her turn to eye a guy in her eyes. "Hi, you must be Mary, Miranda, Molly, and Alex?" He said. Us girls looked at each other again. How did he know our names? I thought. Then he introduced himself, too. "My name's Ponyboy Curtis." He said. Mary, and Miranda looked at each other. It looks like they're in love with them, too. Mary smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you guys." She said. Molly sighed. "I wish you guys could introduce us to your friends." She said. Johnny grinned at her. "Well, we were thinking of that, but we were afraid that you guys might be shy to see them…" he said. Mary stood up, politely. "We might be a little bit shy," she said. "But, we won't mind." I grinned at her. So did Molly. And Miranda. Me, Molly, and Miranda got up. Miranda was messing up her long black hair. Then she touched Molly's blonde hair, then my red hair and my hair ribbon, but I told her to be careful if she touched it, but she went on ahead and touched it, and then touched Mary's brown hair. "Well, let's go, ladies." Ponyboy said. "Everybody's waiting for you." Mary looked at Molly. "Well, since my glasses broke during that attack from those Socs, I can't see where I'm going…" Molly said, sadly. Mary then walked over to her. "Here." She said. "I'll help you, girl." Molly then grinned at Mary's command. "Alright." She said. "Let's do it." They opened the door for us girls, and then we used the elevator to go to the first floor. When we were in the elevator, I looked at my friends. Molly was holding Mary's hand, Mary was eyeing Johnny, and Miranda was eyeing Ponyboy. Mary, and Miranda's in love again, I thought. Then I rolled my eyes. Then I looked back at the elevator buttons. I stared at them for a long time. By the time we got to the first floor, Miranda felt a little nervous, Mary held on to Molly's hand trying not to let go of her, Molly was trying to look at the place, and I was looking around the place. Then we saw the boys. They looked like they were 18 or 16, tall and lean, and are tough as nails. They smiled at us, when they saw us. Miranda got scared, and hid behind Mary. I guess she's younger than they are because of her height. But Mary's different than us, a little; She's like a sister to Miranda, a mother to Molly, and a cousin to me. She's the only one of us that is braver than us. Like she's never afraid of mice like we are, she's never mean, and she never shouts at us. She's our best friend, and our leader. But I didn't care if she's not afraid of some things; as long as it's not things that scare her. Mary's scared of some things like ghosts, spiders, high places, and so on. Anyway, I hear Mary tell Miranda that those guys won't hurt her, and that it was our first time meeting them. It's okay to feel shy or scared a little when you first meet someone that you don't know. As long as he or she won't harm you, that's fine. Miranda did a shy "Hi" to them, then moved away slowly after that. They grinned at her when she said hi to them. Molly went next. "Nice to meet you." She said. Then, after her, came Mary. "Pleasure to meet you." She said. I did a shy smile, when it was my turn. "I glad to see you." I said. They said hi to us and they introduced themselves as well. Their names were Two-Bit Mathews, Steve Randle, Sodapop Curtis, Darrel Curtis, and Dallas Winston. We were all surprised to hear what their names were. Then, finally, we decide to join the group as the only four girls in it.


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting the Greasers

Chapter 4

After we hanged out at the lobby, played a little of poker, and laughed at a lot of funny stuff they said, it was dark outside. By then, it was midnight. We were all getting ready for bed. I looked around, but then, Mary wasn't there. Did she leave already? I thought. I looked in her hotel room, and there she was. She was out on the porch, with the light on, looking at the stars. She looked sad. So I came out, sat down, and looked at her. I thought of something to say to her. "What's wrong, Mary?" I said finally. I must've scared her, because when she heard my voice, she jumped. I guess I didn't mean to. Mary looked at me. "Oh, nothing…" she said. "Just nothing." I felt something horrible in my stomach. There's something wrong with Mary! I have to tell her! I thought. "Mary, tell me what's wrong." I said, trying not to be too serious at her. Mary was staring at me. She must be having a serious problem or something! I thought. "Well, I like the gang here, but…" she paused. "But, they have a rival gang here! And, I guess the Socs came down to kill us girls, and defeat the Greasers!" She said, frighten. I was shocked to hear her say something like that. I mean, she's scared. Almost as scared as Johnny when he first met us, except she was scared a little. "Alex, we have to do something! We are in danger! We have to keep ourselves away from those Socs, or else we'll have our heads cut off!" She said. I was frighten, by the time she said those words. "Calm down, Mary!" I said. "Get ahold of yourself, girl!" Mary finally calmed down, and relaxed a little. "Okay. I'm alright, now." She said. Then, she looked down at her feet. "I'm a terrible leader! I should've made Molly be the leader, because of her smartness!" she said, miserably. I patted her back. "Are you kidding me, Mary?" I said. "You're a leader of us girls! You're braver than us, and a lot of things, and I mean, come on!" She just smiled at me. "Well, I guess you're right." She said, with a grin. I smiled at her. "Come on, girl." I said. "We need to get bed." She nodded, then she headed on in, rubbing her eyes, got in bed, and fell asleep. As I got into my bed, I lay there, thinking. What does this mean? I thought. That the Greasers and the Socs are rivals? Did they ever had a fight a lot up in Tulsa? I mean, I've never been to Tulsa, Oklahoma before. Neither did Mary. Or did Molly and Miranda. While I lay there, thinking about it, I drift off, and fell asleep, still thinking about it.

When I woke up, the sun was out. It was 10:30 am. I looked around. Mary wasn't in bed. So I got up, and went over to Molly and Miranda's room, after I got dressed. They weren't there, either. So, after I left their room, I took the elevator to the lobby. Maybe this would be a good day to go shopping, I thought. But, before I could agree to my idea, I found my friends talking to the boys. Mary suddenly looked at me, then walked over to me. "What's up, Alex?" she said. Man, she looked happy today, more than yesterday. I smiled a little at her. "Nothing." I said. "Just, planning to go shopping at the mall, that's all." Mary grinned. "Maybe, when we're done talking with the boys, us girls can go with you." She said. Man, she's sweet to me. She's always sweet and nice to us, which we prefer. If you're nice to her, she'll do something nice to you, then she'll become your friend. But, if you're mean to her, like Melissa Jefferies, look out. She'll do something mean to you. Anyway, after she walked back to the boys, I sat down to read a magazine. I love hot magazines. They always interest me into something new, like new clothes, makeup, hairstyles, skin care, and a lot of stuff girls do. Anyway, while I was reading, I look up at Mary. She looks like she's having a great time. She's talking to Johnny for the first time. I guess, she's in love with him, again. I thought. After they were done talking with them, my friends came over. Molly sighed. "Man, I guess, I'll have to get new glasses." She said, miserably. Mary smiled. "There's nothing to worry about, Molly." She said. "We'll fix the problem." Molly then, grinned at her. "Well, I guess you're right, Mary." She said. Then, I got up, from my chair. Miranda piped up. "Well, what are we waiting for?" she said. "Let's go." So, we walked by the front desk, and out the doors.


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting the Greasers

Chapter 5

While we were walking, we saw cars drive by, people walking by us, then the next. Everything was the same like yesterday, except different. Us girls kept walking, talking about the boys, and how cute they were when we first met them. Then, we saw the mall, so we decided to head in. When we walked in, it was crazy and wild. Everyone was walking back and forth, like they were in a hurry to get out of there, or something, and police officers were after criminals who robbed stores in there. There were also food fights at the food court, as usual. We eyed some people we knew over there. Then after talking to them, we went shopping in clothes stores, jewelry stores, and a lot of them. Of course, I spotted a pair of high heels in one of the stores. At first, I wanted to buy them, because they were golden yellow, with golden decorations on them, but then, I saw what the price was. It was $100.00 dollars. $100.00 dollars! I thought. Now, that's a lot of money. Man, I wish I could ask Mary for some of her money, but I went for a no right there. Mary would never give her money away, unless she's buying something, that's not very high, like $100.00, or something like that. I mean, Mary's the only one of us that is rich, because even though she lives in a three-story house, she is a famous American singer. She also loves country music, rock music, and pop music. The only music she hates so much is heavy metal music. She sometimes doesn't understand rap and jazz music. Anyway, we went to a movie store to buy some movies that we like. I mean, Mary loves movie stores, like Blockbusters, but some of those movie stores closed down.

After we went to the mall, we headed back to the hotel. On the way there, we bumped into Melissa, our rival. She had red curly hair, with freckles, and green eyes. Like Mary, except her hair color was red, and she had freckles. She walked towards us, smiling, like she usual does. "Well, well, well." She said, in a friendly voice. "What do we have here? It's Vedell-san and her little friends, Johnson-san, Jefferson-san, and Lopez-san." I gave her a frown. Molly then spoke up. "What do you want, Melissa?" she asked, with a frown. "Oh, nothing." Melissa said. "I heard that the Greasers and the Socs came down here from Oklahoma." How did SHE know they came down here? I thought crazily. She's crazy! "You know what gang I prefer?" she asked. "What?" we all asked. "The Socs. I like them better than those Greaser friends of yours. Later, Grease." She said, as she walked away. When she did, she pushed Miranda, causing her to fall! Luckily, Mary caught her before she hit the ground. "Are you okay, Miranda?" Mary asked. "Yeah." Miranda said. "Gosh, she nearly killed you!" Molly said, surprised. "Man, we gotta do something about her!" I said. "I know, Alex." Mary said, with a frown. "But, there's nothing we can do about it." "Mary's right." Molly said. "I guess, we'll have to stick with it." "True." Mary said. I know that, alright. But, Melissa always does something bad to us, whenever she walks away from us. Well, only one of us. Man, why does she hate us girls so much, like the Socs hates the Greasers so much? After all, us girls left Melissa alone, and did nothing else. While I thought about it, we kept walking back to the hotel. Mary was starting to have a bad habit, again. She's starting to put her finger in her mouth, but Molly stopped her in time before she did. "Mary, take your finger out of your mouth! Honestly, girl!" she said, with a frown. Mary, then looked at her, with serious eyes. "What's wrong with you, Molly?" She said, seriously. "What's wrong with me?!" Molly sounded mad, by then. "You putting your finger in your mouth all the time! We all might think that you're a vampire, if you keep on doing it!" I looked serious, by then. "Stop it, both of you!" I cried. They both looked at me. Then they stopped. "I'm sorry." Molly said, miserably. "I was just a little mad." "It's the truth." Mary, then said. "But, I don't care." Suddenly, I heard a phone ring. Mary, suddenly gasped, then took her cell phone out of her jeans pockets. It was her phone ringing! She then answered it. She talked for a minute, then hung up. "Dallas, and the others were wondering if we were going to the drive-in movie theater with them." As soon as she said that, us three looked at each other. Going to a drive-in movie theater for the first time, with the boys! I thought. Now, aren't we ever lucky! "We'll go for it!" We all said. Mary laughed. "Hey, now!" She said. "Don't get too excited!" "Well, since this our first time at a drive-in movie theater, I don't know what it's gonna be like anyways." Molly said. "Oh, Molly." I said, fake cheerfully. "You haven't seen it, yet!" "True". Mary, and Miranda, both said. To tell you the truth, I was excited about the drive-in movie theater, since this is my first time. But then, I started to wonder the same thing, like Molly said. I wonder what it was like? I thought. Then, I decided to stick with it. I so know it better now.


	6. Chapter 6

Meeting the Greasers

Chapter 6

It was dark out by the time we got to the drive-in movie theater. Is this the right one? I thought. So, while I was thinking about that, we had ourselves a front row seat. One seat away from Mary, were two girls. They looked like they were either 15 or 16. One had dark short hair, the other had long red hair. I thought the redhead was Melissa, but then, I was wrong. It was a different one. Anyways, while we were watching the movie, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was. It was Ponyboy. I felt a little shaky. He, along with Johnny, and Dallas came with him. I felt happy, a little. Mary, Miranda, and Molly also noticed. When I looked at Mary, and Miranda, they were looking at Ponyboy, and Johnny for a second, then turned around, and started whispering. Molly looked at me, while I looked at her. She did the crazy hand signal at me, meaning that Mary, and Miranda, were in love, again. I nodded, then gave her the scuba okay hand signal at her. Miranda had been scuba diving since last year, right before her father died. She taught us the hand signals that divers use since they don't have those walkie-talkie things, in their scuba gear. Mary, for some reason wished that she went diving, so that way she can see what the underwater world was like, the way Miranda saw. But, we keep telling Mary that it costs $100.00 dollars to get scuba lessons. But, since she's famous, she says she has like $200, or $300, we tell her that she has to ask her parents, but, she's scared to ask her parents. She's afraid that they might say no. But, I like Mary's parents. They were never mad at her. She does stuff for them, before they can even ask her to. I mean, they're really nice, though I sometimes don't trust them, because they try to embarrass her, thinking that they're "cool". I will never forget that time when we were out riding in town with Mary, and her mom one night. We were listening to the radio, and as soon as a Def Leppard song came on the radio, Mrs. Vedell, Mary's mom, started singing the song to her. She even made her hand into a fist, like she was holding a microphone, in her hand. Mary felt embarrassed about that, while we were all like "What the hell?". I bet Mrs. Vedell still does that, even if she's away right now. That was the first, and only time I've seen Mary mad at her mother. But, I bet that's what she gets anyway, so. Anyways, Molly turns to ask one the boys what movie is. Ponyboy says it's one of those beach-party movies that they saw back in Tulsa. When the others heard that, they were surprised by that comment. Johnny told us that there's no plot, or acting, but, a lot of girls in bikinis and some swinging songs, in them. Mary was surprised to hear that. She told him, along with Ponyboy and Dallas that she was actually a famous singer, and those boys sitting behind us, were shocked, except Dallas. He said he heard one of her songs on the radio, and that the song that she sang was okay. Mary, however, did a smile at him, then turned back, while us girls were looking at her, with huge eyes. She gave us a wink, then went back to watching the movie. All of a sudden, when I turned around, I saw Dallas talking to those girls, that Mary was one seat away from. He started talking, loud enough for those two girls to hear. He started out bad and got worse. I felt embarrassed of that, so I decided to turn back around. "Oh, god." Molly, suddenly said. "What's he up to?" I just shrugged. When I turned to look at the redhead, she turned around to look at Dallas and gave him that cool stare. "Take your feet off my chair and shut your trap."

Boy, she looked cute. I know I can act like a boy sometimes, but I'm just a girl, trying to act like a guy sometimes. Well, most of the time. Dallas merely looked at her and kept his feet where they were. "Who's gonna make me?" The other one turned around and watched the boys. Mary, Miranda, and Molly turned to see what's going on. "That's the greaser that jockeys for the Slash J sometimes," the girl said, as if we couldn't hear her. Oh boy, I thought. I guess this is what we came for, but Mary already noticed before I did. What in the world are they doing at a drive-in movie without a car? We all thought, and Dallas said, "I know you two. I've seen you around rodeos".

"It's a shame you can't ride bull half as good as you can talk it," the redhead said coolly and turned back around. Rodeos? I've heard about them on TV, but I never knew what they were. That didn't bother Dallas in the least. "You two barrel race, huh?" "You'd better leave us alone," the redhead said in a bitting voice, "or I'll call the cops." "Oh, my, my"- Dallas looked bored – "You've got me scared to death. You ought to see my record sometime, baby." He grinned slyly. "Guess what I've been in for?" "_Please _leave us alone," she said. "Why don't you be nice and leave us alone?" Dallas grinned roguishly. "I'm never nice. Want a Coke?" She was mad by then. "I wouldn't drink it if I was starving in the desert. Get lost, hood!" Dallas merely shrugged and strolled off. The girl looked at Ponyboy. I'm surprised to see that she turned to look at us girls. "Are _you _going to start in on us?"

He shook his head, wide-eyed. "No."

Suddenly she smiled. Man, she's way prettier than us girls a little bit. "You don't look the type. What's your name?"

I looked at Miranda. She was mad. I can tell that the girl was trying to take Pony away from her. Then I looked back at Pony. "Ponyboy Curtis."

I was surprised to see a friend of ours tell a girl his name. The redhead just smiled. "That's an original and lovely name." "My dad was an original person," Pony said. "I've got a brother named Sodapop, and it says so on his birth certificate." "My name's Sherri, but I'm called Cherry because of my hair. Cherry Valance." " I know," he said. "You're a cheerleader. We go to the same school."

"You don't look old enough to be going to high school," the dark-haired girl said.

"I'm not. I got put up a year in grade school." He got put up a year in elementary school? Now that's just crazy, I thought. Some of my old friends got put up a year in elementary school, too but I never did. And neither Mary, Miranda, or even Molly. Well, Molly almost did one time, and I told her if that ever happen to her again, I beat her. But she understood my feelings. After all we've been best friends since Kindergarten, so nothing could change, but it might, some day. Anyway, Cherry was looking at Pony. "What's a nice, smart kid like you running around with trash like that for?"

"I'm a grease, same as Dally. He's my buddy."

"I'm sorry, Ponyboy," she said softly. Then she said briskly, "Your brother Sodapop, does he work at a gasoline station? A DX, I think?"

"Yeah."

"Man, your brother is one doll. I might have guessed you were brothers – you look alike."

Us girls looked at each other as if we think that she's crazy. I don't think Pony looks even one bit like Sodapop, but I guess that's how all girls think about boys looking like their older brother.

"Didn't he used to ride in rodeos? Saddle bronc?" she asked him.

'Yeah. Dad made him quit after he tore a ligament, though. We still hang around rodeos a lot. I've seen you two barrel race. You're good."

"Thanks," Cherry said, and the other girl, who was named Marcia, said, "How come we don't see your brother at school? He's not any older than sixteen or seventeen, is he?"

"He's a dropout." He said, roughly. Soda dropped out of school? That's crazy, I thought.

Johnny came back then and sat down beside Pony. He looked around for Dallas, then managed a shy "Hi" to the girls and tried to watch the movie. That was the first time I ever saw him do that. Not like when he first met us girls. Mary suddenly eyed him for a second, then put a piece of gum in her mouth. She then decided to pass the gum around to us girls. Molly said she didn't want any, Miranda said she'll have some when she feels like it, but I said I'll have a piece. I looked at Cherry again. She was looking at Johnny, sizing him up as she had Pony. She smiled softly, and I knew she had him sized up right.

Dallas came striding back with an armful of Cokes. He handed one to each of the girls and sat down beside Cherry. "This might cool you off."

She gave him an incredulous look; and then she threw her Coke in his face. Us girls had wide eyes at that moment. "That might cool _you _ off, greaser. After you wash your mouth and learn to talk and act decent, I might cool off, too."

Dallas wiped the Coke off his face with his sleeve and smiled dangerously. If I was Cherry, or if any of us girls were Cherry, we would be dead gone.

"Fiery, huh? Well, that's the way I like 'em." He started to put his arm around her, but Johnny reached over and stopped him.

"Leave her alone, Dally."

"Huh?" Dallas was taken off guard. He stared at Johnny in disbelief. Us girls were shocked at that very second. Johnny gulped and got a little pale, but he said, "You heard me. Leave her alone."

Dallas scowled for a second. If it had been me or any of us but Johnny, Dallas would have flatten him without a moment's hesitation. That's what Pony told us yesterday. Dallas got up and stalked off, his fists jammed in his pockets and a frown on his face. He didn't come back.

Cherry sighed in relief. "Thanks. He had me scared to death."

Johnny managed an admiring smile. "You sure didn't show it. Nobody talks to Dally like that."

She smiled. "From what I saw, you do."

Now it was Mary's turn to get mad. She was madder than Miranda was, so she then had to spit her piece of gum out, and then she and Miranda started whispering. Molly then put her palm on her forehead and shook her head. I looked down at my boots.

Marcia grinned at the boys. She was a little smaller than Cherry. She was cute, but that Cherry Valance was a real good looker to boys. "Ya'll sit up here with us. You can protect us."

I turned to look at Mary, Miranda, and Molly. Molly was telling Mary and Miranda something. Then Molly turned to look at me. "They're probably jealous because they thought that those girls were trying to pick up Pony and Johnny." She said to me. I nodded. Then I turned to look at Pony and Johnny.

"Okay," Pony said nonchalantly, "might as well."

He sat next to Cherry, and Johnny sat between Marcia and Mary. Mary suddenly turned to see what was going on. All of a sudden she realized this moment. She was actually sitting next to Johnny! She then turned to look at me. She was grinning! Now, isn't this her lucky night! I thought.

I then looked at the four.

"How old are ya'll?" Marcia asked the boys.

"Fourteen," Pony said.

"Sixteen," Johnny said.

"That's funny," Marcia said, "I thought you were both…"

"Sixteen," Cherry finished for her.

Us girls were shocked. We were all the same age; thirteen. Even though us girls are the same age, we were born in different months, but same year. Mary was born in February, Miranda in June, Molly in March, and me in October. Me and Molly are taller than Pony and Johnny, while Mary and Miranda were smaller than them. I'll bet you that by the time Mary turns fourteen next year, she and Ponyboy might be the same height, but for now, she's almost the same height as Pony, but a little smaller. She's way smaller than Johnny. Even Miranda, who is the smallest of us girls. Anyway, us girls kept starring at the boys to see what will happen next.

Johnny grinned. "How come y'all ain't scared of us like you were Dally?"

Cherry sighed. "You two are too sweet to scare anyone. First of all, you didn't join in Dallas's dirty talk, and you made him leave us alone. And when we asked you to sit up here with us, you didn't act like it was an invitation to make out for the night. Besides that, I've heard about Dallas Winston, and he looked as hard as nails and twice as tough. And you two don't look mean."

"Sure," Pony said tiredly, "we're young and innocent."

"No," Cherry said slowly, looking at him carefully, "not innocent. You've seen too much to be innocent. Just not… dirty."

"Dally's okay," Johnny said defensively, and Pony nodded.

I didn't know they've been buddies since they first form the gang or something, but us girls were on to something about this. We've heard about gangs in the 1960's, but today, in the 21st century, I don't think we do gang fights anymore, but, for some reason, Mary seemed pretty interested in gangs, and all that 60's stuff. Don't ask me why. I really don't know. I'll bet that if you ask Mary that, she either might tell you why, or she'll go insane. Anyway, we kept listening to what Johnny was saying. "He's tough, but he's a cool old guy."

"He'd leave you alone if he knew you," Pony said, and I felt funny. Dallas never left us alone when us girls first joined the greasers, because when he first saw Mary, he fell in love with her. But I don't think Mary felt comfortable being with him at first. Whenever Mary's around him, she's always quiet and never says a word. So he tries to get her to talk to him, by talking to her, or whatever. Anyway, we kept listening to them talk. "Well," Marcia said with finality, "I'm glad he doesn't know us."

"I kind of admire him," Cherry said softly, so only we all heard, and then we went back to watching the movie.

Oh, yeah, those girls told the boys why they were here without a car. They'd come with their boyfriends, but walked out on them when they found out the boys had brought some booze along. The boys had gotten angry and left.

"I don't care if they did." Cherry sounded annoyed. "It's not my idea of a good time to sit in a drive-in and watch people get drunk."

While us girls were watching the movie, I could tell that Johnny was right. It was one of those beach-party movies with no plot and no acting but a lot of girls in bikinis and some swinging songs, so it was okay. Some songs annoyed Mary a little, some didn't. I don't know why Mary hates songs a little bit that doesn't either interested her or annoy her, but that's just her. But she liked some of them, so she tried to find those songs on her phone. But since it's summer now, and that school had ended two weeks ago, this was a perfect movie to watch in the summer. Anyway, there was eight of us sitting in silence when a strong hand came down on Johnny's shoulder and another on Pony's and a deep voice said, "Okay, greasers, you've had it."

Us girls nearly jumped out of our seats when we heard that voice. Well, Miranda fell, so Molly had to help her up. Me and Mary turned around to see who it was and there was Two-Bit, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Glory, Two-Bit, scare us to death!" Pony said. He told me that Two-Bit was good at voice imitations and had sounded like a snarling soc. Mary is also good at voicing her favorite characters, like how she had tried to sound like Japanese voice actress Rika Fukami, who played her favorite character in an anime show, or something. Anyway, us girls and Pony looked at Johnny. His eyes were shut and he was as white as a ghost. His breaths was coming in smothered gasps. I think Two-Bit knew better than to scare Johnny like that. I guess he'd forgotten. He's kind of scatterbrained. Johnny opened his eyes and said weakly, "Hey, Two-Bit."

Two-Bit messed up his hair, "Sorry, kid," he said, "I forgot." He sat down behind Marcia. "Who's this, your great-aunts?"

"Great-grandmothers, twice removed," Cherry said smoothly.

We couldn't tell if Two-Bit was drunk or not. Of course, I thought he was funny when I first met him yesterday. I acted just like him, except me and Mary, Miranda, and Molly never got drunk or smoked. I will never forget yesterday. Dallas was trying to give us a cigarette, but we refused to. When he asked Mary, she said politely, "No, thank you." That was the first time I've seen her spoke to him like that. She likes him only as a friend, but if he ever tries to take her out on a date, I'll bet you that Mary would either be silent, or she would just go crazy. Anyway, we kept listening to what they were saying. "Shoot, you're ninety-six if you're a day."

"I'm a night," Marcia said brightly.

Two-Bit starred at her admiringly. "Brother, you're a sharp one. Where'd you two ever get to be picked up by a couple of greasy hoods like Pony and Johnny?"

"We really picked them up," Marcia said. "We're thinking really Arabian slave traders and we're thinking about shanghaiing them. They're worth ten camels apiece at least."

"Five," Two-Bit disagreed. "They don't talk Arabian, I don't think. Say somethin' in Arabian, Johnnycake."

"Aw, cut it out!" Johnny broke in. "Dally was bothering them and when he left they wanted us to sit with them to protect them. Against wisecracking greasers like you, probably."

Two-Bit grinned, because Johnny didn't usually get sassy like that. That was the first time that us girls, even Mary, saw Johnny get sassy. Mary was stunned. After all, her and Johnny would make a great couple. Well, a little, because Mary's way more shy than Johnny. I'm never shy, I'm just silly and sassy. Mary's also sassy, but not a lot like me. Anyway, I kept listening to Two-Bit. "Hey, where is ol' Dally, anyways?"

"He went hunting some action – booze or dames or a fight. I hope he don't get jailed again. He just got out." Pony said.

"He'll probably find the fight," Two-Bit stated cheerfully. "That's why I came over. Mr. Timothy Shepard and Co. are looking for whoever so kindly slashed their car's tires, and since Mr. Curly Shepard spotted Dallas doing it… well… Does Dally have a blade?"

"Not that I know of," Pony said. "I think he's got a piece of pipe, but he busted his blade this morning."

"Good. Tim'll fight fair if Dally don't pull a blade on him. Dally shouldn't have any trouble."

Cherry and Marcia were staring at them. "You don't believe in playing rough or anything, do you?"

"A fair fight isn't rough," Two-Bit said. "Blades are rough. So are chains and heaters and pool sticks and rumbles. Skin fighting isn't rough. It blows off steam better than anything. There's nothing wrong with throwing a few punches. Socs are rough. They gang up on one or two, or they rumble each other with their social clubs. Us greasers usually stick together, but when we do fight among ourselves, it's a fair fight between two. And Dally deserves whatever he gets, 'cause slashed tires ain't no joke when you've got to work to pay for them. He got spotted, too, and that was his fault. Our one rule, besides Stick together, is Don't get caught. He might get beat up, he might not. Either way there's not going to be any blood feud between our outfit and Shepard's. If we needed them tomorrow they'd show. If Tim beats Dally's head in, and then tomorrow asks us for help in a rumble, we'll show. Dally was getting kicks. He got caught. He pays up. No sweat."

"Yeah, boy," Cherry said sarcastically, "real simple."

"Sure," Marcia said, unconcerned. "If he gets killed or something, you just bury him. No sweat."

"You dig okay, baby." Two-Bit grinned and lit a cigarette. "Anyone want a weed?"

Those girls shook their heads, but Johnny and Pony took one. Us girls were still watching the movie, when all of a sudden, Mary felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to her right and there was Johnny, smiling a little at her. By the next second, He and Mary started whispering. I guess she must've felt lonely a little, and Johnny probably noticed. As soon as they were through talking, Johnny's color was back and his breathing was regular, but his hand was shaking ever so slightly. I bet a cigarette would steady it.

"Ponyboy, will you come with me to get some popcorn?" Cherry asked Pony. He then jumped up. "Sure. Y'all want some?"

"I do," Marcia said. She was finishing the Coke Dally had given her. I suddenly realized then that Marcia and Cherry weren't alike. Cherry had said she wouldn't drink Dally's Coke if she was starving, and she meant it. It was the principle of the thing. But Marcia saw no reason to throw away a perfectly good, free Coke.

"Me, too," said Two-Bit. He flipped Pony a fifty-cent piece. "Get Johnny some, too. I'm buyin'," he added as Johnny started to reach into his jeans pocket.

As we were watching the movie, us girls were starting to whisper to each other. "Oh my gosh!" Mary whispered excitedly, "Did you see him sitting next to me?!" "Yes," Molly then puts her palm on her forehead. "I saw it. And you and him whispering something." "Lucky duck!" Miranda said to Mary. "Don't worry," Mary grinned. "You'll get the chance, Miranda." Miranda suddenly smiled at her. We were still whispering when Pony and Cherry came back a few minutes later with the popcorn. Marcia and Two-Bit were talking, while the rest of us were silent. Man, with us greaser girls with our boyfriends, and those two girls who are socs, I thought it was weird at first.

But for now, I now finally understood it now.


	7. Chapter 7

Meeting the Greasers

Chapter 7

After the movie was over, us girls left to go to our hotel room. It was a long walk back, but it was all right. "Well, that was some movie I've ever seen." Molly said. "Yeah," Mary said, "It sure was." I was still thinking about those girls, who were talking with our boys, but I figured that's how boys are to girls. But anyway, I started to smile. "Hey I saw you talking to him, Mary," I said smiling. I was still remembering her talking to Johnny, and Johnny grinning at her after their talk. "Shut up," Mary said, "And besides, you know he can't stand me." I suddenly started back walking, still looking at her. "You're in love with Johnny!" I sang, "You're in love with Johnny!" "Shut up!" she said, "I don't need you singing that in front of everybody, Alex!" I stopped singing when she said that. "What for?" I asked. "Oh, I don't know," she said. "It's just that, you know…," she was silent for a minute, then she spoke up. "You know how boys fall in love with girls?" she asked. I stared at her. "Yeah," I said. "Why?" She looked down. "Well, he fell for me," she said in a quiet voice. "You know, Johnny. I can't believe he actually fell for me. I can't believe he actually did." As soon as she said that, she sounded like she was gonna start crying, but she didn't, thank god. If she did, we would feel miserable for her. I knew her voice. "I guess he loves me, right?" she said. "He sure does." Molly said, smiling. "I'll bet you that he does, Mary." Miranda said, cheerfully. Mary suddenly smiled. "You know, I guess you're right." She said. "Jeez, I wonder what Pony and the others are doing right now." I said. We were all silent during the long walk back to the hotel. As soon as we got back, Mary looked at the time on her phone. "Oh, my," she said, suddenly. "It's 10:00!" "So?" I said, feeling bored. "We got plenty of time." "For reading, yes." Molly said. Ugh, I hate reading and all that crap. We had to do all this mess in school, and I still hate reading. I also hate studying. At school, we always have a test once a month, and it gets on my nerves. But Molly told me that if I don't shape up and start studying, she'll beat the heck out of me. But for a while, I don't think she's done it yet. Maybe she must've forgotten or something.

At school, all four of us girls have our own problems, as well. I've been skipping school twice a month, Molly's been yelling at kids for not respecting people, then ends up in trouble, kids pick on Miranda because of her hair, and the teachers were worried about Mary. I don't know what's up with teachers being worried about a student like Mary. Maybe it's because they're afraid that she might fail or something, but I've never seen Mary fail a lot. Well, I've seen her do a lot of mistakes, and she ends up upset about it. One time, in Math class, we had a test, and Mary accidently messed up on one problem, and the teacher caught her doing that, then sent her to the office, without sending her to the detention room. I guess she got yelled at or something, but she never told us, and probably wouldn't want to. After all, our Math teacher, Ms. Osaka, was stupid. She was always yelling at all of the students for nothing (She also yelled at us.), and always complains about the other students (One time, she yelled at a student for just walking in the hallway.). Oh yeah, I know that's just how teachers are, but I'd just wish that she would just shape up for once, and start respecting us, and other students.

Anyways, we got back to our hotel room, and then we started to separate. Mary was getting ready for bedtime, I was trying to fix my earring that had been broken a year or two, and Molly was playing poker with Miranda. I had been trying and trying to fix that darn earring, but it just keeps falling apart. I've had three of my earrings broken, and none of them were my fault. They just broke, without a damn reason, or something. While I was trying to fix my earring, I looked at Mary, who just got out of the bathroom, and was now brushing her wet hair. Mary always showers before going to bed. I don't know why. Maybe she wanted to or something. Anyway, while she was brushing her hair, I suddenly spoke up. "Um, Mary, you feeling okay?" I asked her worriedly. She looked at me for a second, then back to the mirror. "Yeah, I am," she said, "Why? Something wrong?" I shook my head. "No, I was just wondering." She only shrugged. "You know what I wish?" she asked. We looked at her. "No. What?" We ask her. She sat her hairbrush down after she put her hair up. She then looked out the window. Outside were stars and the moon was out, as well. She looked a little sad. "I just wish that I knew." She said. "I wish that I knew. That we already joined a gang. And a boy that just fell in love with me suddenly." We all looked at each other, then Molly spoke up. "I understand, Mary," she said. "But things are different now. You just have to stick with it, that's all." Mary looked at her, then she smiled. "Well, I guess you're right." she said. Then she got into her bed. So we decided to clean up and get ready for bed. As soon as Molly switched the lights off and went to bed, I looked at the ceiling. I've been wondering what it had been like with the boys, but what Mary said was so different. So then suddenly I went to sleep, thinking about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Meeting the Greasers

Chapter 8

I was walking around in the room, doing absolutely nothing, until Molly came in. "Molly, where's Mary?" I asked her. She looked at me. "She left to go do something." That was strange for her to tell me that. I looked around the room. Mary left, Miranda went to the bathroom, and Molly just walked into the room. I looked at the clock. It's 10:00 a.m., which means it's morning. I got up somewhere at 9:50. I don't know. Mary knows the time, whether she has her phone or she wears a wristwatch. Or maybe both. I don't wear watches like Mary and Miranda do. Molly wears hers sometimes. I don't wear watches because a sassy girl like me don't need one. But I do have a cell phone, but I barely look to see what time it is. Anyway, Miranda got out of the bathroom, with her hair all wet. Miranda has longer hair than us. Even me. Her reaches to her knees, which I thought was either funny or kinda cheesy. I don't know. Anyway, Miranda was just about to put her hair into buns after brushing it out, when Mary suddenly bursts into the room. We all looked at her like she was having a heart attack. She was out of breath for a second, but as soon as she got her breath back, she spoke up. "You guys," she said. "Something terrible just happened!"

We all left the lobby to see what was going on, and as soon as we got outside, everything was foggy. "It must've rained last night." I said. "It must've," Molly said. She then looked at her mini computer. "There must be an illusion, somewhere." We all looked at her. "An _illusion_?" we asked. "Yes," she said. "An illusion." All of a sudden, we heard a scream up ahead. "That's sounds like someone needs help!" Mary said. "Then let's go!" Molly said. Then we all ran to where the screaming was. All of a sudden, I heard a gasp. I turned around. It was Miranda. She was holding on to Mary, scared to death. "That person must be hurt," Mary said. "Let's go!" "Hey," Miranda called. "Wait up!" As soon as we got to the main road, there were a lot of people on the ground, unconscious. "Oh my gosh," Mary said. "There must be energy gathering around somewhere." Molly said. "Well, whatever it is, we're ready to take it down," Mary said. Then we all moved back, forming a circle. "Get ready girls," Mary said. "We're about to be in a dangerous situation." It was quiet for a minute or two, then all of a sudden, a black figure jumped right in front of us, out of nowhere. "Well, well, well," The voice said. "What do we have here?" The fog cleared up, and there was Melissa. She was smiling, evilly. "It's Vedell-san, and her little friends." We were all shocked. "Melissa!" Mary squeaked. "You've got to be kidding me!" Molly said. We were all silent for a second, then we heard a yell. "Hey, what's going on?" It was the boys! How in the world did they know we were here? I thought. "Attack those two!" Melissa commanded to the socs, pointing at Mary and Miranda. The soc then grabbed them by the throats, and then threw them at a wall. They were having their energy drained! Oh, no! "Oh my gosh," Molly yelled. "Alex, we have to transform!" I nodded.

"Genius Star Power, Make Up!"

"Love Star Power, Make Up!"

We ran to them and used our attacks at the soc, freeing Mary and Miranda. "We gotta stop this!" Molly commanded. "But how?" I asked. Before she said anything, another soc tried to grab Mary again, but this time, Ponyboy grabbed her, and the two went flying, and then crashed into a window of an empty store. Meanwhile, Johnny and Two-Bit were grabbed, as well. "We have to transform, Soda!" Dally commanded. Soda nodded, then they strike a pose.

"Venus Star Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!"

I can't believe what I'm actually watching, as soon as they finished. They were in the same outfit like they were before, except they had on tiaras on their foreheads and gloves, like we do. After they used their attacks, the soc breaks away from Johnny and Two-Bit, freeing them. "Attack those four!" Melissa commanded. "Oh, no," I wailed. "What are we going to do now?" Two-Bit, still injured, held his hand in the air, same with Johnny. "There's only one way!" Two-Bit said.

"Mars Star Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!"

Like Soda and Dally, they were in their same clothes, but different equipments. I can't believe it. Is this really happening? I thought. Soda was Sailor Venus, Dally was Sailor Jupiter, Two-Bit was Sailor Mars, and Johnny was Sailor Mercury. Us girls looked at each other. We were Sailors Liquid, Genius, and Love. I wonder if Pony's also a scout? I thought. Meanwhile, Johnny and Two-Bit attacked together at the socs. But all of a sudden, all seven of us were being choked, by two or four socs. I prayed for help. This will be the end for me, I thought. Then all of a sudden, I heard someone cry out, "Moon Tiara Action!", then saw a golden beam fly by us, then broke us free. I turn to see who it was. It was Mary and Ponyboy! Pony was wearing the same clothes like yesterday, except like the other, he also had on gloves and a tiara on his forehead. Mary was in the same sailor fuku like us girls are. The two then strike a pose. Mary then spoke up. "I am the pretty soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon!" she yelled. "Same here!" Pony called out. Then they strike their final pose. "In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" "Oh, really?" Melissa jumped down, again. "I see how that is gonna be like, sister." "Yeah, something like this!" us girls yelled. We used our attacks on Melissa. "You can think again, sister," we yelled. "But you can't beat us!" I turned to Mary, while Melissa wasn't looking. "Do it now, Sailor Moon!" I commanded. She nodded, then held her hand up in the air. Her weapon appeared before us, then she spinned it around with her fingers, then strikes a pose. "Moon Princess Halation!" she yelled out. Sparkles came out of her weapon. The attack hit right on Melissa. But Melissa suddenly encounters the attack. "Think you can defeat me with all of your power like that?" she said. Then suddenly a soc, with blonde hair, walked up to us. We turned around. The boys were gone! How did that happened? I thought. Suddenly, back on the soc, a flower appeared on his body. Inside the flower, was a pink-haired woman, who did a hair flip when she first appeared. She looked at us. "Well, isn't that the sailor scouts?" she asked. The soc looked at her, then smiled evilly. "Yeah," he said they're the ones that picked up our girls." "Oh shit," I whispered. "Now we're dead gone." Miranda was starting to shake, Mary had huge eyes, Molly was staring at him, and I was standing there with huge eyes. Then, he showed what the flower was, and then he started to attack us. But before he could, a flash of light attacked it. We turned around to see who did it. It was the boys! "Hold it right there!" Johnny called out. "You don't mess with our girls!" Dally yelled. "You shall be punished, by us!" Pony yelled out. Us girls stood there looking at them. "I can't believe it!" Miranda said. "How in the world did they get up there?" Molly asked Mary. "I don't know." Mary said. "Well," I spoke up. "Whatever it is, I'm ready for it. And, for love." The girls looked at me. "Love!" They yelled at me. "Sorry…" I said. Suddenly, the boys jumped off the building and on the ground, right in front of us! Then they spoke up at the socs. "We are also sailor scouts," they yelled at them. "And for our girls, we shall punish all of you!" Then they stroke a pose. "Oh, really?" Melissa grinned. "Well, maybe I shall teach you all a little lesson." Suddenly when she had her hand up, her finger nails became sharp. "What do you mean, by a lesson?" Johnny said. Melissa smiled evilly at him. "Oh," Melissa said. "Something like THIS!" Her sharp finger nails charged right at them, so they dodge the attack. "Mary," I yelled. "LOOK OUT!" Mary turned around. She then did an awesome move, while she dodge the attack. She then landed on the ground. Melissa then took her hand away from us. "Shit!" she said. Then she started aiming to see who she could attack at. "Perfect." She said. Then her nails went charging right at Pony! "Oh my gosh," Mary got up and ran to him. "Pony, no!" she screamed. Everyone had to turn around to not look, except the socs. Suddenly it was very quiet. We turned around to see what happened. Oh my gosh, I thought. Mary got stabbed in the body from the attack! We gasped at that moment. When she got hit, Mary legs were shaking a little, then suddenly she bended over, with her hair in her face. "What the?" Melissa said, shocked. Then suddenly she pulled her hand away, causing Mary to fall on the ground, unconscious. Pony came over to her. "Mary?" he said to her. No answer. He then looked at the ground, stunned."Oh my gosh!" I gasped. "No," Miranda started to cry. "Not my best friend." She then put her hand on her face, still crying. Molly was shocked at that moment, but didn't say anything. The socs were talking about something. Melissa shook her head. Then she raised her hand in the air, and four bubbles appeared. Then they disappeared. Then all of a sudden, us girls were being raised up in the air! I looked below me. I was in the bubble! I tried to break free, but nothing happened. I looked down, and saw that the boys were calling for us. Melissa turned away. "See ya, suckers!" she yelled at the boys. Then all of a sudden, a trial of green gas filled inside the bubble, and I tried to stay awake. Then suddenly, I was put into a total darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Meeting the Greasers

Chapter 9

When I woke up, I saw a lot of bubbles around me. Was I underwater? I thought. I looked around. I was floating. I suddenly realized something. I was underwater! But why am I breathing underwater? I thought. I looked at my friends. Miranda and Molly woke up, but Mary was still unconscious. Then I saw Melissa. She's outside, still dry. "Melissa!" I said, weakly. "Wait here, in these crystals," Melissa said. "You'll have to heal up in them." I was shocked at that moment. Usually Melissa was mean, rude, and jealous, but why is she acting nice now? I thought. "So, we now understand." I said, quietly. "Oh, no," Melissa said. "You must be talking about Bob, Sherri's boyfriend." Then I saw Bob. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. I can tell he is a Soc, by the way he is dressed. Then I turned to Melissa. "Bob told us his past life story," Melissa went on. "He said he had been wandering around in Tulsa, as a child, trying to make friends, but then he suddenly disappeared, and appeared in Cary, our hometown. Then, Molly and you came by, and saw him. It was raining that day when you girls found him on the ground. Then you took him to your house, Molly. And suddenly, you two became friends with him, but he can't stay in Cary forever, so he had to leave to go back to Tulsa. Once he got back to Tulsa, he discovered a Kisenian blossom, which made him and all of us Socs evil. And so now, Earth must be destroyed!" We gasped at that moment, but Molly looked pissed, then spoke up. "Why would you do that, Melissa?" she asked, angrily. "After all this time, that's not right to say about this planet!" Suddenly, a light pink light surrounded Melissa, and her eyes begin to glow red. "Molly, you and your friends won't be friends with the greasers, won't you?" she asked, evilly. "Melissa," Molly said, weakly. Melissa then spoke up. "Everything shall end." She said.

Ponyboy's point of view:

"So the Kisenian blossom is from another galaxy? And she's the one that sent that vicious vine trap before?" Dally said. "That's right," Steve said, seriously. "The Kisenian blossom is one of the most dangerous creatures in the universe. A most wicked weed, indeed." "Her plan is to gather energy from every star, and planet," Darry said. "This is the first time we've ever laid our eyes on her, but we've heard the legend often when we lived in the moon kingdom." Then he and Steve showed us a vision of what it looks like and what it does. "On her own, Kisenians are just another flower." Darry said. "So, she needs someone to act on her behalf." Steve says. "So she waits for someone, with a heart, to come along." Darry said next. "So she somehow puts him under her spell." Dally said. "Exactly," Steve said. "She plants the seeds of negatively, and turns a pure heart into a dark one. And from here, her power will grow and grow, until it destroys everything." And before we knew it, we saw the vision, where Earth was destroyed, much to our horror. And Steve went on. "Once Kisenian is finished with a particular star or planet, she uses her dark power to turn a planet into evil." "So one of the Socs was her victim." Dally said, after the vision was over. "He's got them brainwashed, alright." Steve said. Johnny then held a glass of water, with the Kisenian flower in it. "I analyzed the energy of that flower we fought with," Johnny said. "And I found the same kind of energy that was given off by the planet, which is approaching the Earth." Dally and Soda gasped at that moment. "Then we have to go after her." Dally said. "And fast," Steve said. "She must be stopped!" "The future on Earth depends on you guys." Darry said. Dally then hit his hand with his fist. "Let's get that planet taken over with!" he said. "Remember, our girls are with them," Soda then said. "We've got to make sure we've got them out safe and sound." Dally and Johnny nodded. "There's no way," I said, feeling miserable. Everyone then looked at me. "It's too dangerous. We're not going anywhere. It's my fault, and I won't lose anymore friends." Suddenly, I felt tears come out of my eyes. Then I had to throw my hand on my head. "I'm not strong enough," I said, crying. "Mary, she's need protection, and I can't do it." Then I turned away. Two-Bit, who was sitting next to me, felt bad. "That's not true," he said, feeling guilty. Two-Bit's sister, who knew our sailor scout identities, she spoke up. "Hey, what's with the wimp talk?" she said. She then used her magic. "Work your magic on Sailor Moon!" Then suddenly a gun appeared. Then she grabbed a hold of it, then aimed it at me. "May I remind you that you are a super hero?" Then she pulled the trigger. I thought she was actually shooting me, but I was wrong. An arrow like thing, with the rubber part at the end, hit me on the forehead, and then I saw a script of Japanese writing appear before me. She then put the gun down. "Why is it that we fight for you?" I looked at her, confusingly. "Mental void?" I asked. "Because we value your friendship." Dally said. "Yeah, and friends will always fight on the same side." Soda said. Even though that was true, but Soda is my brother. Then Johnny spoke up. "Because you brought us together," Johnny said. "You and the girls keep us together." I then pulled the arrow off of my fore head. Two-Bit then put his hand on my shoulder. "And we can't let our girlfriends go," Two-Bit said. "Right," I said.

Then me, Johnny, Two-Bit, Dallas, and Soda joined hands together, our eyes closed, while we bent our heads down, like we were praying. Then suddenly, the moon shined on us. "Sailor Teleport!" Darry and Steve yelled out. Then, all of a sudden, I can feel my clothes rising up a little, with my hair floating. Then, a light shined right on me. Everything was going pretty fast. And before we knew it, we disappeared, with pieces of rocks on the ground.

We suddenly arrived in space, with us in an air bubble. Johnny's eye glasses then appeared on his eyes. "Target, ahead!" he said. And there was the planet. We then flew over to where it was. Then suddenly, the planet opened up, and the entire surface was pink. There were a lot of Kisenian blossoms everywhere. So we flew to the center of the asteroid, looking around. "Weird," Soda said. "The entire planet is covered in pink flowers." Suddenly, Johnny gasped. "There's an enemy coming towards us, you guys!" Then all of a sudden, there was an Campanula came flying towards us. We suddenly gasped at that moment. Suddenly, it broke half of a rock off, and it was heading towards us, causing us to scream, but the air bubble was so strong, that it broke the rock. "Man," Dally said, pissed. "We're sitting ducks!" The Campanula was heading back towards. "Hold on!" Soda said. "I've got a plan!" "Okay!" We said. "Go!" The Campanula then extended its blades, right out of its arms. "Sailor Planet…" Soda called out. After he called out the command, a trial of light blue light came out of the bubble. The Campanula was still heading towards us, but it was going faster than it did before. But as we went faster, we called out "ATTACK!". And before you knew it, there was an explosion, when we hit the Campanula. We went flying in the air, and made a landing on the surface. We then watched the Campanula go flying in our attack, away from us. Then suddenly, the Campanula was gone. I did a sigh of relief at that moment. Johnny was typing in something on his mini-computer. Dally then walked over to him. "What is that, Mercury?" he asked. "Hang on," Johnny said. "I'm analyzing it now." Johnny then looked up for a minute, then he spoke up. "It looks like the headquarters," he then said. "And our girls are there, too." We all gasped at that very moment. "Well, let's go!" I said, running up. But Dally stopped me. "Wait," he said. "It could be a trap." I then did a frown. Then suddenly, we heard a voice. "You've been trained well, greasers," the voice said. "But I would never use my friends as a bate. Even if it's an easy cap." Suddenly, there was a light flashing under the flowers, and then the flowers started to move. We all gasped at that moment. Then the flowers rose up, then made it into a shape of a human. All of a sudden, Melissa appeared right before our eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Meeting the Greasers

Chapter 10

It wasn't for long until after the pink flowers fell off of her, Melissa spoke up. "All though, I didn't think you guys would come," she said. "You still didn't strike me with your loyal." "Hey, you red-head," I yelled. "Just give our girlfriends back!" She then walked over to us. "I will release them," she then said. "But, not yet. We're not ready." "Ready for what?" Two-Bit asked. Then suddenly, three blue lights came out of a pink flower, and then transformed into seeds, but they were still blue. "Do you know what these are?" she asked. "These are the seeds of my flowers." Then she showed us a vision, while she talked. "And pretty soon, we will be close enough to plant them on Earth. Millions of pods, each containing the seeds of our power. They will grow on any surface, and before you know it, Earth will be covered by Kisenian blossoms." We were all shocked by this after the vision was over, but we knew we have to save our planet. "And the Kisenian blossoms will feed on…," Johnny spoke. "Energy," Melissa said, with an evil smile. "The human race will end, when the humans energies are drained." Pretty soon, flower petals began to spin around her. Two-Bit, angered by this, sends his fire powers, straight at her. "Not, if I can help it!" he yelled. His fire powers approached at Melissa, but she disappeared, before she can be set on fire, or something. "God damn," Dally spoke, with anger. "She disappeared, again!" Suddenly, we heard Johnny gasp. Soda turned to him. "What's wrong?" he asked. "We're surrounded!" he said. "There are negative forces, all around us!" We started to panic a little, but we were looking around, to see where they were. "Oh, no," he then said. "They're multiplying, almost everywhere!" We were still looking around, until I heard Soda gasp, and looked down at the pink flowers. He looked shocked. "The flowers…," he said. Then all of a sudden, an army of Dahlians came sprouting out of the flowers, ready to take us five greasers down. We kept taking a few steps back, until we felt each others' backs. They were multiplying everywhere, just like what Johnny said. "Sailor Moon," Soda spoke to me. "Let's battle against these wicked creatures, with Mary's Moon Scepter. Think you can do it?" I got out Mary's Moon Scepter, that Mary accidently dropped, when we were fighting earlier. "You bet," I said, ready to fight for Mary, and the girls. "Get ready to rumble, greasers," Soda then said to everyone else. Once we heard the leader of the Dahlians let out a scream, the battle was on. "Let's beat these bastards up," Dallas said, with the antenna extending, from his tiara, and lightning bolts coming out of the top of the antenna. "Supreme Thunder!" he yelled, sending his lightning bolt attack on the Dahlians. They died, but they came back. "Crescent Beam Smash!" Soda yelled, sending his golden beam attack at them. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Johnny yelled, when he formed and sent his water attack at them. "Fire Soul!" Two-Bit yelled, when he sent a fire attack at them, which kinda looked like a forest of fire. Then it was my turn. "Moon Prince Elimination!" I yelled, sending my attack at them. We kept fighting pretty good, for the moment. It wasn't for long, until the Dahlians moved away from us. Johnny turned around and saw what was happening. "Watch out, everyone!" he panicked. "The flowers are doing a back-up plan, with their strong powers!" We stood there, shocked, but also a little frighten about what will happen next. As the Dahlians got closer to us, Two-Bit grabbed my arm, and then threw me. I went flying until I hit the ground. I looked up and gasped. I heard everyone else scream, as the Dahlians disappeared on them, forming a mountain of pink flowers on them. I laid there, shocked and felt like I was lost. So I got up and ran to the mountain that they formed. I then fell to my knees, and started digging through the flowers, to get my brother and friends back. I felt the tears in my eyes, a little bit. "No, no," I said, with quivering breaths. "I don't believe this. Don't die, you guys. Don't die." Suddenly I heard a female voice. "Oh, what a coward," she said. I looked up, at saw Melissa. "I saw your so-called abandoned friends, and they tried to protect you. But now, I have them." Angered, I used Mary's scepter, to attack Melissa. "Moon Prince…," I began. "Wait!" she said, in a mean voice. The ground began to crack open, and I saw my brother and friends, tied up in a vine tree, that Melissa must've set up. "Sailor Moon," Melissa spoke up. I looked at her. "Drop your weapon, or else, your friends will be in shocking pain." Then suddenly, I saw red electricity hit everyone, and started to hurt them, causing them to scream in pain. I couldn't stop looking at them being hurt like this. Then it stopped. "You're so…" I spoke to Melissa. "Mean." "I mean it, brother," she said. "Is it gonna be your weapon, or your friends?" I looked at Mary's weapon, and I knew it wasn't mine, but Melissa thought it was. "Ponyboy," I heard Two-Bit say my name. I looked up to him. "You can never give up Mary's weapon." "Don't let him use us against you," Soda said. "Mary's scepter belongs in your hands, if Mary's not able to fight," Johnny said. "You can't surrender it," Dally said, weakly like everyone else. "Not even us." I widen my eyes, at that shocking moment. I took one more look at Mary's scepter. "Time's running out," Melissa spoke up. "So what's it gonna be, Sailor Moon. The scepter, or your friends?" I had no choice. I suddenly dropped Mary's weapon, while saying, "Never. You win." Suddenly everybody stopped, including Melissa and her Dahlians. I looked at the ground for a few minutes, and then looked up. "I'm sorry," I spoke. "I can't turn my back on them. Without my brother and my friends, I can't keep going. I give up." Two-Bit, angered at me, spoke up. "Blast it, Ponyboy!" he yelled. "Fight them, damn!" "I can't," I said to him. "I know I can beat her, but then you guys will get hurt. And I don't want that to happen. Not ever." It was quiet for a second. Then suddenly, Melissa put her hand on her face, causing the Dahlians to disappear, and letting go my brother and friends. I gasped, when they fell to the ground, tired. "You guys," I said, frighten. I heard some talking from Melissa, and then, when I looked up, I saw a stream of pink clouds, surrounding Melissa. Then the next instant I had to shield my eyes, with arm, from the bright light, and then I heard a booming noise. When I looked up after it was over, Melissa looked a lot different than before. Her hair was now a dark shade of green, and her eyes are now red. Glowing red. Her outfit was also red, but with black and dark blue parts, on the outfit. Melissa sure did look different alright, but she is about to take me down, pretty soon, I bet.

Alex's point of view: We were all watching the whole scene of what our boys were doing, until we heard a low moan. We turned and saw Mary. She was alright! She must've woken up, from the fight that we were watching, or something. Mary blinked her eyes a few times, and then threw her elbow at the glass, so that she could break free. We yelled to her to not do it, but it was too late. The glass crystal began to crack open, by the fifth hit, from her elbow, and then Mary got out, all soak and wet. Water dripped from her hair, and face, as she looked down. Then she looked up, and saw what was going on, with the boys. Then I heard Mary say in an angry, weak voice, "You are so finished, Melissa!"

Ponyboy's point of view: Melissa put her hand up, and used a powerful attack, that sent me flying backwards, to a rock. As soon as my back hit the rock, I felt Melissa's arms, on my arms. I tried to break free, but Melissa's arms were so powerful and strong, that I can hardly move them. Melissa then spoke. "This is the end for you, Sailor Moon," she said, in an evil voice. Then all of a sudden, I felt the pain in me, as they took my energy. I let out a scream, while Melissa spoke. "You can wail, all you want, but my friends won't give up, until I tell them," she said. "So, give up, on Mary's part, and I'll tell them to stop!"

Johnny's point of view: When me and everyone else heard Pony scream, I wanted to get up and save him, but I was so weak and tired, that I could hardly get up. I then heard Melissa's voice, saying to Pony, "You don't know what it is like, to be lonely, to have true friends, Sailor Moon. Or you wouldn't have tried to take Mary, and the girls away." Then suddenly, I remembered a flashback. I remembered talking to Pony in school, and then I'd hear a bunch of Socs talking about me. "Hey, did you guys remembered that Johnny Cade, one of those greasers, had gotten beaten, two months ago?" "Yeah, I heard. And I heard he used to fail in school, and now he's working hard in school." "What about his parents?" "His parents don't give a damn about him. All they do is beat him up, and yell at him. Some parents he has." After the flashback was over, I looked up, and saw what was happening.

Dallas' point of view: I was getting more madder, every time I hear Ponyboy scream. I cared for him, but not as much as I cared for Johnny. "You don't know what it's like to have everyone like you, because you're different, Sailor Moon!" Then I remembered the time that, when I got out of jail, and went back to school, everybody didn't trust me, a little bit. Then when I went out for Gym, I heard the teachers talk about me. "Hey, I heard that he got arrested, for beating up his Mathematics teacher seven months ago." "Yeah, and before that, I gave him detention." "Yeah, and why bother being friends, with a hoodlum, like him? He'll just get kicked out, anyway." As soon as I remembered that, I suddenly started to get up.

Sodapop's point of view: When I heard my little kid brother screaming for help, I heard Melissa say, "Maybe you'll understand what the girls mean to me. If you'll get a lot of true loneliness". I had gotten up, and suddenly took a step back, with my eyes shut, though I was still dizzy, from being a little sleepy. And then I remembered a flashback of me when I was in school before I got kicked out, I heard a lot of Soc kids making fun of me after Gym class. "That Curtis boy is so shy, he never says a word." "Shy? You mean 'Stuck up'." "Well, whatever he is, he looks like a total loser." "Or maybe, he'll try look like Sailor V, to us." And as soon as I heard those Socs laughing at me, I felt lonely, in that flashback. When I remembered that, I started to walk to get my brother free, from Melissa's wicked powers.

Two-Bit's point of view: I was walking towards Pony, and then I heard Melissa. "Do you know how it feels, that you never had anyone to talk to, and to share things with?" And then I remembered a few weeks ago, I used to have two pet crows, and some Socs came by to my house, and saw me feeding them, so they started talking about me. "I heard that greaser can predict stuff." "Sounds kinda spooky to me." "Yeah, and he spends his time with his greaser friends, and those two black birds, he doesn't seem to like other people." "Probably he's just too cool for us." As soon as I heard those voices, I nodded and kept on walking.

Melissa's point of view: I still had him, tangled up to me, still screaming for us to stop. Finally, I let him go, and my friends stopped their actions. Sailor Moon landed on the ground, still taking deep breaths, and I was still eyeing. "You're history, Sailor Moon," I said to him, with sharp-tipped spikes, coming out of my back. "See you later, you thief of hearts." As soon as I was going to do my final-killing blow, I heard one of the scouts, telling me to stop. "Don't, don't! Sailor Moon has done more things to me, than anyone else did," Sailor Venus said. "He's the best friend, that you could ask for, if you're on our side. Just ask Mary and the girls," Sailor Jupiter said. "You could join us," Sailor Mercury said. "You just need to leave the Socs, so that you could show us your real self." I just gave those three scouts my look of hatred, at them. "You think that I'm an idiot?" I responded. "You're just trying to trick me, so that I can let go of him, and you would get Vedell-san, and her little brats." "You're the one that's tricked," Sailor Mars spoke. "Kisenian blossoms wants to rule alone. He'll destroy you, Melissa. Once he gets what he wants, you'll be history, and Mary and the others will be, too." I then looked at Sailor Moon. My anger rose. "No!" I yelled. "Kisenian is not a traitor. He'll find a place for Vedell-san, and his plans. And Sailor Moon is the big obstacle of that. It's the time to die!" When I said the last sentence, I sent my attack at Sailor Moon, while I heard the other scouts telling me to stop, but I didn't listen. Then all of a sudden, I felt something sharp hit me, right in the stomach. I looked at Sailor Moon. He didn't get attacked, much to my anger. Then when I looked down at my stomach, I was shocked. I was stabbed by the red rose. "The… Red… Rose…," I said, quietly. Then I looked up, and there was Vedell-san and her friends. They must've gotten out of the crystals, by themselves. I just looked at them, shocked and horrified.


	11. Chapter 11

Meeting the Greasers

Chapter 11

We looked at Melissa, with serious eyes. Melissa had huge eyes. "You girls choose them?" she asked with that fake look of fear in her eyes. Mary then fell to her knees when she answered, "Yes". I heard Soda say, "They got out.", which is us girls. Mary then laid down on the ground, still injured from the attack that Melissa did on her earlier. "Vedell-san, you and the girls…," Melissa said, in pain. She then looked at the rose that Mary threw at her, and then she started to tumble over, letting go Ponyboy. She then let out a scream of pain when her most, powerful form disappeared, in a bright light. When this happened, the rose that Mary threw at Melissa flew off of her. Us girls looked at Pony. He was still unconscious.

Melissa's point of view:

I tumbled over and landed on the ground, with huge eyes. The Kisenian blossom looked at me like I was stupid, or something. "Why don't you go after them?" she asked me. "They're weak. Get rid of them." I looked at the sky. I was gonna say something, but Randy took over. "But they're like sisters. I mean, they stick together. Two of them shared the same different pain. All I was hoping was that I'd help Bob make new friends, but I just can't do it. Not when I'm a Soc." "Well, we can't help it," I heard Jefferson-san say. "Goodbye, you brats," I spoke, pretending to be weak. "I hope that you all are happy with your choice."

Molly's point of view:

Right after Melissa said that, all of the flowers began to vanish. I looked over my shoulder. We were close to Earth, but we're not there just yet. The guys looked with shock. "It's bare," Soda said. "The flowers vanished," Dallas said. I saw Johnny fall to his knees, with exhaustion. "Earth is saved," he said, weakly. "We foiled Kisenian's mission."

Alex's point of view:

Everything was quiet for a sec after Johnny said that, until suddenly, we felt everything moving and shaking like a planet about to be destroyed. We looked and I noticed that we were beginning to head for Earth. We looked with huge eyes. Then I heard Melissa's laugh. Damn, I thought. I knew she pretended to be nice to us. I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. I looked up ahead. Melissa and the Socs were looking at us, while I saw Melissa's eyes beaming red. "I forgot to give you guys your parting gifts. Wouldn't want you all to think I was so damn rude," Melissa said, with a smirk. "We've programmed to do a destruction on Earth. In a few minutes, you all will be crash landing on Earth. It'll take a long time for us to teleport off this damn rock." "And once we've landed," the Kisenian blossom spoke. "I'll suck the Earth's humans' energy once and for all!" "You won't do such a thing like that, Kisenian!" Melissa looked with huge eyes. "What the?" she said. Mary slowly got up from the ground, still injured and exhausted. Her pendant on her brooch opened up, and inside it, showed the Mysterical Silver Crystal. We all had huge eyes with fear, while watching her. "Oh my god, no!" Soda yelled. "Don't do it, Mary!" Two-bit yelled. "The Silver Crystal's too powerful!" Dallas yelled. "It'll take up all of your strength!" Johnny screamed out. But Mary looked so calm with her eyes closed, while she felt the wind, with the pendant still opened. "Don't do it!" Pony yelled. I looked at him. I guess he woke up, or something. "Mary, no!" Us girls yelled. Mary then opened her eyes, when she heard us yelling for her to stop. "It's cool," she said, calmly. "I mean, what would happen if I don't use the crystal? We might die, or something?" She then turned to look at us, and she smiled. Gosh, I can still see her green eyes sparkling. "Don't worry," she said. "Everything will be alright. Now let's get back home, safe and sound. Okay?" She closed her eyes again. Before she could start, Bob, one of the Socs, grabbed Mary by the pendant, and she yelped. We all gasped with fright, watching this. Bob spoke to Mary. "If you think you're going to change this planet with all your might, you're wrong. Give me the crystal!" He pressed Mary pendant harder. When he did, Mary's outfit disappeared in long, red ribbons. At least we didn't see her naked, which she was, but was covered by the ribbons so that we wouldn't see her naked. Bob smirked. "Sweet," he said. Mary then put her hands on Bob. Bob caught her when she did this. She then spoke to him. "I can make you better," she said. "Your heart is still pure. We could be friends, if you trust me." Is she trying to make him believe her? I thought. Bob still looked at her. "You're lying!" he yelled. "I would never believe you!" "Maybe I can show you how us girls became friends," she then said. Suddenly the silver crystal shined on Bob, and a couple of minutes later, he began to remember. "Mary's rose came from Alex," he said. "It was a token of your friendship." Bob still hand his hand on Mary's pendant. He had huge eyes. "The crystal's changing…," he began to say, and as he took his hand off of the pendant, the Silver Crystal was sticking out of the pendant. "A flower!" he said, with shock. "Bob, take the Silver Crystal and get rid of her!" the Kisenian blossom yelled. Bob suddenly had tears in his eyes. "Bob!" the Kisenian blossom yelled again. Suddenly, she screamed in pain as she disappeared. "Shit!" Melissa yelled. "We'll get you all next time. Just you wait!" She and the other Socs disappeared, as Bob disappeared in sparkles with them.

We were heading straight to Earth, alright. We all looked at Mary, with the look of fear in our eyes. Mary was still naked, though I still can't see her naked, because of the red ribbons surrounding her. Then suddenly, she opened her eyes and blinked twice. She then lift the Silver Crystal out of her pendant and transformed into a princess. We all suddenly remembered something. When we were on the Moon Kingdom, Mary and Ponyboy's alter-goes were Prince and Princess Serenity, which means that their alter-goes are brother and sister. Right after we remembered that, we all looked at Mary, who was looking up ahead. "Moon Princess!" Soda said. "Serenity!" Dallas said. "Oh my god!" Two-bit said. "We're with you!" Johnny said. Pony just looked at Mary with stunned eyes. "Mary," he said. Mary looked up ahead of her, and then she spoke. "Silver Crystal, protect us," she said. "In the name of the Moon!" When she threw her arms down in front of her chest, the Silver Crystal shined and made a protecting barrier around the entire rock. Mary suddenly looked like she was gonna pass out any minute, as she tried to hold on. "I asked you to help me save them!" she yelled. "They are a family to me. They are my loyal friends, and our kingdom depends on them." Pony suddenly got up, as his clothes were changed to Prince Serenity's clothes. We all looked at each other, and then Soda spoke. "Come on," he said, getting up. "She needs our power!" "You guys," Dallas said, joining in. "This is what it all comes down to!" "Okay, then," Two-bit said. "We have to work together!" "So that way," Johnny said. "Together, we can all win!" Us girls looked at each other, nodded in agreement, and then we got up to our feet. We all walked towards Mary, following Pony. As Pony put his hand on Mary's hand, she opened her eyes, and looked at him. He smiled at her. We all then joined hands, as we separate each other in groups. We all then suddenly remembered a flash back. Mine was when after Mary was saved by me one day, she said that she had been waiting all day for it to happen. So I said to her, "Well, thank you." When I remembered that, I felt the tears in my eyes. "We can do this!" I said. As we were heading to Earth, the rock began to break into pieces, but we stayed where we were. We never separate. And we never will. Mary then closed her eyes. "My friends," she said, in her mind. "I knew I could count on you, as always. I can feel the strength of the crystal now." Mary then opened her eyes. "We are planet power!" she yelled. "Mercury Star Power!" Johnny yelled, with a blue light shining on his tiara. "Mars Star Power!" Two-bit yelled, with a red light. "Jupiter Star Power!" Dallas yelled, with a green light. "Venus Star Power!" Soda yelled, with an orange light. "Liquid Star Power!" Miranda yelled, with a purple light. "Genius Star Power!" Molly yelled, with a darker blue light. "Love Star Power!" I yelled, with a yellow light. Mary and Pony looked up. "Moon Crystal Power!" they said, together. Suddenly the crystal glowed pink, as the surface of the rock showed a blue light covering the entire rock. Mary held on for a second, until the Silver Crystal shattered. We all looked with stunned eyes, as we began to fade away, as the rock flew away, once we were gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Meeting the Greasers

Chapter 12

We arrived back over at where the Town Center Mall was at. It was already midnight. Mary walked over to the center of the park and looked around. She was shocked and upset. All of the buildings were damaged, the trees and street light poles were cut down, everything was ruined. There was nobody there, but us. Mary looked and then spoke. "Oh my gosh," she said, quietly. We all looked at her back, with sadness. Poor Mary, we thought. Whatever are we going to do. I heard Mary spoke, in a soft, quiet voice. "I can't believe this happened," she said, close to tears. Then before I could say something to her, a bright light shined before us. And then suddenly, we see what looked like a tiny fairy. But it wasn't a fairy; it was Queen Serenity! Queen Serenity spoke to Mary. "It's not too late, princess," she spoke. Mary looked up to her, with wide eyes. "It's… not?" she said. The Queen just smiled. "No, it's not," she said. Mary gasped, with huge eyes. "Here, Take this," she said, with a light shining on her hand. In her hand, showed the Silver Crystal. The crystal was fixed! But how? I thought, as she gave the crystal to Mary, who was stunned. "Oh my…" Mary began. And before Mary could get more words out, the crystal began to shine on us, so we blocked the light from our eyes with our arms, while Mary had her eyes shut. Suddenly, the entire planet was revived again. When it ended, Mary opened her eyes, as the crystal disappeared in sparkles. "Did I just… do that?" she said, quietly. We all looked around. Everything was back to where it was before the damage. Miranda looked and the spoke. "Well," she said. "Do you know what this means?" We all looked at her, as if she were crazy for the first time. "What?" Mary asked. "I think it means… we get to celebrate!" Miranda said, cheerfully. She then jumped right on Ponyboy, who gasped. She then began to kiss him. "Oh my god!" Mary said, with huge eyes. Pony then looked at her, when Miranda tried to kiss him. "Hey, it's okay," he said, smiling shyly. "It's okay." He and Miranda both kissed. Johnny ran to Mary, while watching us. Molly and Soda both kissed. And then me and Two-bit.

My point of view:

As we watched everybody being happy that we won, me and Johnny looked at each other, with huge eyes. We then turned to face each other, as we held hands. I then looked at Johnny with shy eyes. "Johnny," I spoke, sounding worried. "I don't know if I should do this, like everyone else. Well, maybe you're right. Maybe I should do this when we get…" Before I could finish, Johnny quickly pulled me to his chest, as we faced each other. "Forget what I said," he spoke, gently. He then smiled. "Mary, will you be my girlfriend, until the very end?" he asked. I looked down, and then back at him. I suddenly then grinned at him. "Of course, Johnny," I said, smiling. "I will be your girlfriend. Forever." Johnny grinned, and I smiled. We then pulled close to each other and then had our first kiss, as the moonlight shined on us.

Hope you all enjoyed the story! :)


End file.
